


Nightmare

by VickeyStar



Category: Deepwater Horizon - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Nightmares, Stiles is Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Stiles has a nightmare





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!   
> I take any and all requests for fandoms I've already done!   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

He shot up in his bed, a ragged cry rushing from his lips.   
He saw the door to his room open, and Scott came running in.   
"Stiles!"   
His brother hugged him as Allison watched from the doorway, and for a second, Scott's scent managed to break through the haze of _burning and ash and smoke and flesh and oil and fire and mud and-_   
"You're okay, Stiles. You're not there."   
Lydia's voice. He saw her walk past Allison and sit next to Stiles, opposite to Scott.   
"Guys?"   
Stiles' voice was raspy, hoarse from the screaming. He felt faint pain in his shoulder where he had agitated one of his wounds, but it faded, quickly.   
"You okay?"   
He nodded, his sweat cold on his skin.   
They looked at him with clear concern.   
"I will be."  
edn


End file.
